


All the things so many seek

by Poshu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending AU, Yes I made their baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poshu/pseuds/Poshu
Summary: A series of fluffy bits with Noctis and Luna after the war is over and they married and had a child.Have you played FFXV? Did the ending rip your heart out and shred your soul? Do you need comforting after that slog through hell? WELL, ME TOO. I'm writing this to cope with a game I love so grab some ice cream and climb aboard.





	1. Can I get in with you?

**Author's Note:**

> So I made their baby character and I could have written a big long fic about them marrying and conceiving and revealing the baby at the end but I don't want to. I got impatient and there is cuteness to be had now so there.

It was a quiet night in the Citadel. Most were asleep but Queen Lunafreya was still awake. She was watching Noctis sleep and waiting for their girl to arrive. She'd had monsters for weeks now. Despite Lunafreya's best efforts, she could not convince Aurora the beast had left for good. At first, she'd slept in bed with her parents but that didn't last long. After three nights Luna explained she needed to sleep in her own bed. But that left a nightly ritual for her and Noctis to send away the monster in the closet. Well, that left a ritual for Luna. Noctis was out like a light at bedtime and the queen chose not to wake him. She expected her daughter to get over this fear in time but it persisted. Aurora could not go to sleep without her mother coming to purge her closet of the imaginary monsters. 

So here she was abstaining from sleep while waiting for her. She had been brushing some of Noctis' hair out of his face and thinking about how she'll speak to the monster tonight. She usually made a sort of appeal to the monster each night, speaking into the closet asking them to let Aurora sleep. She tried to change it up now and then but as she turned her words over in her mind it dawned on her. This was so simple! How could she have not thought of this before? Right on time, their bedroom door opened and familiar footsteps came closer. 

“Mama, it's back!” Aurora's head barely crested the top of their bed. Her young daughter came to her side rubbing her eyes and whispering. She didn't realize Noctis would probably not wake even if she cried with her full voice. “Help me!” the desperate look in her teary eyes made Luna want to swaddle her and sit in the rocking chair. 

“Back again, you say? Well, let us see to it then.” Aurora reached for her and Luna took her hand, glancing at Noctis as she strode around their bed to the door. He didn't budge. She smiled to herself as she left the room. Many might find his propensity for sleep irritating but Luna found it both soothing and charming. Sleep was so hard to get before Noctis became the king, getting it now was a privilege and a sign of true peace. But Noctis, who could be so poised at times, could fall asleep without warning like a child. It reminded her of the child she met in Tenebrae and it was a nice memento of that time, one she got to keep. 

Aurora lead Luna by the hand to her room, pushing the door open and then rushing to her bed and getting under her covers to watch her mother. Lunafreya took a breath and set to work. She calmly approached the closet and opened it wide. She got down on her knees taking a long look at the clothes and shoes and toys shoved in here. They're going to have to organize this properly tomorrow. 

“Oh no. The monster is crying!” she paused then looked at Aurora. “Poor little monster. He is crying because he has no friends. Everybody is scared of him because of how he looks. But he just wants to have a friend. He's very sad that everyone runs away from him.” Aurora was crawling to the edge of her bed, her eyes wide with wonder and sadness. She looked so much like Noctis, especially in moments like this. Her black hair held very little curl like his and her icy blue eyes caught the moonlight so well.

“He says his name is Loolie. Can you be his friend?” immediately Aurora was nodding. 

“Yes! I'll be his friend!” she couldn't help the smile then, her chest warmed at how fast Aurora empathized with her monster. She opened the closet more for Loolie to escape. Aurora got back into bed and scooted over, raising her blanket so he could crawl in the bed with her. 

“Are you both comfortable?” 

“Yes.” Aurora was smiling, her face expressed relief. She would finally sleep well tonight, her fear was gone. Lunafreya approached the bed. She kissed her fingers and rubbed them into the sheet where Loolie was, then she leaned in to kiss her daughter's head. 

“Goodnight, Aurora. Sweet dreams my darling.” 

“Goodnight mommy.” she was already nodding off. She had Noctis' talent for that. She waited until Aurora was asleep and listened to her breath for a moment or two before she headed back to her room. She took care to be silent as she shut the door, walked down the hall, then opened and closed her own door.

“Monsters again?” Noctis' voice was so soft but it still startled her. She jumped and turned over her shoulder. 

“Yes.” she smiled and hurried to bed, her spot was still warm, Noctis must have woken when she left and threw the covers back on it. “I do not believe she will have any more problems.” 

“Sorry, didn't mean to spook you. Oh? Did you banish him for good this time?”

Luna smiled and cuddled up to her husband, she grinned when his arm came around her. “I am so proud of her, Noctis.” she put her hand on his chest and felt her eyes getting heavy. “It was so simple... I am ashamed it took me so long to present the idea to her. To empathize with her monster rather than fear it.” she explained what had happened and Noctis chuckled. 

“You're right, that does sound easy.” 

“I fear I may have invented an imaginary friend for her.” 

“That's pretty normal, though, she'll get through it. You did amazing. Better than I would have done.” 

“Not like you ever dispelled them at all.” she teased. 

“Hey, I would have, I always said just wake me up and I'll get her. I have to have a turn too.” 

“And I always reminded you that Aurora and I had a system for this. You need your sleep. You should hear her, she whispers so softly when she comes in here for fear of waking you. I never told her to do that.” 

“She's a sweet girl, she gets it from you.” he leaned in and pressed kisses all over her face. She giggled. 

“Oh, Noctis, stop.” 

“It's true. My beautiful queen.” he looped both arms around her securing her close. The kisses continued, Lunafreya felt ticklish as they moved down her neck and shoulders. 

“Noctis!” her laughter assured him that her protests were all in jest. 

“I'm never gonna let you go.” 

“So I am to be trapped here? With you forever?” 

“Is that so bad?” she felt him slide a strap of her nightgown off her shoulder and she took his face in her hands and kissed him slowly. Without Aurora to interrupt their nights anymore... 

“Quite the opposite. I am a willing prisoner.” she slid the other strap of her nightgown down her shoulder. Noctis glanced at that and his hands were at her back, one holding her close, the other idly twining the lacing of her nightgown apart. He's in no rush. Neither is she as she begins to pull his clothing away. 

“Can't quite call you a prisoner if you're willing.” 

“I suppose not. You would have no interest in me holding such a title anyway.” she deliberately rolled him onto his back. He blinked at her but she just smiled. 

“No, I like wife. And queen. And Luna.” he said lazily as she began to dole out the kisses until he too chuckled from ticklishness. 

“I am not tired, Noctis.” 

“Me either.”

"I've lost a lot of time with you during Aurora's troubled nights."

"I'm right here, Luna. I'm wide awake." he cupped her cheek and they shared a coy smile then a kiss. What followed required no words.


	2. When I can see what you see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis being a dad. It's fun, it's cute, it's vexing. It's slightly angsty for a moment.
> 
>  
> 
> Also is, Ignis a daddy? Why yes. Yes, he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up all night writing this bc I was driving someone to the airport at 4:30 am so I am here finishing this at 6. I am going to sleep then go to work bc I MAKE GOOD LIFE CHOICES. 
> 
> But seriously I wanted this done, I thought I'd be done sooner but here it is. It's finished. More to come.
> 
> And now there are unknowable formatting issues with the italics.... this is very frustrating. update: so there is one line of the song in the beginning that should be italicized. I have no idea WHAT the problem with the code is, it baffles me why one lone line is unitalicized but that is the best this is going to get right now and I am very tired. So forget it, I'm done.

“Aurora.... oh Aurora....” Luna's voice was soft as she sat down at her daughter's bedside. The girl was sleeping on her back and showed no sign of budging. Lunafreya was used to this and began to pet her girl's hair back. “Aurora...” she sang softly.

_Good morning, good morning to you,_  
_we're all in our places_  
_with sunshiny faces_  
_and this is the way_ _to start a new day!_

_Good morning to you_  
_Good morning to you_  
_Our day is beginning_  
_There's so much to do_

Aurora blinked her eyes open and Luna leaned in to smother her little girl with kisses until she giggled all the while finishing the song against her ear.

_So good morning, good morning, good morning to you!_

“Breakfast is ready my little sylleblossom.” she smiles and Aurora sits up, hair askew. She silently gets out of the bed and simply holds her mother's hand all the way to their private dining room. Noctis is not there, Luna isn't surprised. He's as difficult to get up as their daughter who is already in her chair. Luna is inclined to let her feed herself but she's still a toddler, still too young to be safely left alone. She pauses and crouches at her side.

“I could use your help, Aurora. Would you help me wake your father up?” Aurora said nothing still, she was alert but not energetic enough to engage verbally. She slid from her seat, her only affirmative response. “Thank you very much, darling.”

Aurora didn't respond. She toddled off to her parents' room and Luna simply followed. She wanted to put Aurora's tiny years to memory; seeing her push their bedroom door open with both hands, her head not even as high as their bed. She still managed to climb up onto the mattress and over to her father. Noctis had rolled over since Luna had left to receive their morning meal. So he'd attempted to wake up and failed.

“Da...” she pushed his shoulder. “Da-dee... Daddy...” she laid down, nose to nose with him. She began singing the good morning song to him. In her childish gibberish, not yet accustomed to language, she made a mess of it but Luna could recognize a few words and notes. It still brought a proud grin to her face. She wondered if Aurora might remember the song when she was grown, maybe even pass it on to her own children.

Noctis stirred and just as Lunafreya began to see him waking up and stepped to leave the room Noctis' arm snaked out from the blankets and pulled Aurora in. He smiled but didn't open his eyes.

“Little girls need to sleep...”

“Breakfast will only grow colder.” Luna announced at a normal tone of voice though it sounded so loud in the quiet room.

“Hmm....” Noctis had both arms around Aurora as he sat up, eyes still closed. “Aurora, you hungry?”

“Mmmm...” she nods. “Da dee up.”

“I'm up...” he lays back down “In a bit.”

“Da dee...” Aurora began to whine and wriggle in his clutch. Noctis' brow furrowed and he opened his eyes. “Okay, okay... breakfast time.” he needs a while to wake up to the point of being functional. He stands, Aurora still in his arms and crosses to Luna, plants a kiss on her mouth and heads to their dining area.

“Morning.” he says little else. Aurora says nothing more but they both yawn at the same time. Noctis walks around the table to his seat and slides Aurora's plate to his place as he does so. He sits, keeping her in his lap. Before Lunafraya can object to this arrangement Aurora reaches for her food and begins munching, getting more on herself than in her mouth.

“Aurora, don't you want to sit in your own seat?” the high one made just for her. She wasn't a baby but she needed the booster seat. The princess shook her head.

“Aurora you need to sit in your own chair.” not that she disliked the view but it wasn't the best habit to let Aurora learn. She shook her head no again.

“She's fine. Leave her.” Noct murmured. “I like her here.”

“I... if you're sure, Noctis.” Luna can't really argue. Aurora was eating without a fight and that was a large victory in the morning. She just wanted to avoid getting into a habit where Aurora would only eat in Noctis' lap.

“I am. Eat your food, it's only getting colder.” he winked at her. She smiled and set down to enjoy her breakfast. She made a point to enjoy it every day, it was so well made. Most people did not have the privilege of such a meal without cooking it themselves and most did not have access to these ingredients.

Noctis ate quickly and daintily. He was finished in record time and tended to Aurora without a fuss. It's as though he and their daughter had an unspoken agreement this morning. Luna was amused by how similar they were, how their hair was askew, how they yawned together, how they both functioned in comfortable silence.

“Did you sleep well?” she couldn't help but ask one thing. They both nodded.

“I am glad... are you finished, Aurora?” the girl pushed her plate away, half finished. Noctis took a piece of orange off the plate and offered it to her.

“One more bite.” Aurora shook her head.

“No more.”

“You need to eat one more bite, Aurora. I'll split it with you.” she frowned at that but after an encouraging look from her mother she agreed.

“Wasn't so bad, eh?” Noctis did not get a response and he chuckled. “Alright, time to go to the bathroom and clean your little face off.” Aurora nodded. Luna rose from her seat and crossed around the table reaching her arms out.

“Come, darling.”

“No.” Luna blinked. She'd never refused her before.

“Aurora, that's mean. Say you're sorry.” Noctis didn't miss a beat.

“M'Sorry.... no thanks.” they paused. Noctis couldn't help the laugh, Luna couldn't either.

“I'll take her. Go get dressed.” Luna was already well dressed enough in her morning robe which could pass for a queen's gown by most standards.

Luna was normally the one who handled Aurora in the mornings since Noctis was preoccupied waking up and going over his schedule. She was surprised Aurora was the one to break their routine but it was a treat to observe her and Noctis going through everything in tired silence. Washing their faces, brushing their teeth and hair, getting her clothes picked out. It wasn't easy to design clothes for a young girl in all black and Luna found it quite dour. It was still the tradition, she respected that. Even Noctis had worn all black when he was young, though he didn't seem to mind it. Aurora didn't seem to mind either but she had been eying Luna's white gowns more and more. Since their marriage, Luna dressed in more black though she would always be the princess of Tenebrae. Now that the war was over and the long night had passed she was the only remaining member of the house Fleuret. She was rightfully its heir and they were taking steps to join the nations for now. At least in a temporary union until a permanent solution could be agreed upon. After the dawn returned they were all survivors and they all needed each other. National borders and politics seemed so trivial even though they were a step towards a normal life that people wanted.

Whether Tenebrae still saw her as their rightful ruler or not, Lunafreya would always think of it as home and she wore white as an honor to it. She began to suggest adding white to Aurora's clothing too. Just a touch, she was a princess of Lucis after all. But as a child she did need some color. She peeked in Aurora's room and watched Noctis get her ready.

“Okay, the flowers or the stars?” he'd fished out two black tops. Her clothing designers tried to make her garments youthful; sundresses with bows and ribbon belts. Noctis had two of her favorites held up for her to pick from. A delicate top with a floral lace overlay or a plain black t-shirt with small gold stars embossed all over it.

“No.”

“Not a yes or no question, doll. You like this one or this one?” She points to the stars.

“Alright. Excellent. Come here.” she approached him as she discarded her pajama top on the floor. Noctis bunched the top up so he could pull it over her head and pull her hair out in one easy move. He gets her arms in the sleeves then pulls out the rest. He pulled out some black tights for her and a pair of shoes.

“No shoes.”

“Oh yes, shoes. Shoes are happening, sweetheart.”

“Nooo.”

“Hmm... well let's try a pair on. I think you'll like these. We've got them in just your size.” he had a pair out and he gently put one on her foot. “Hey, a perfect fit! And they just go with your outfit. You should try the other one on. May I?”

She nodded, this was a game to her, playing like she's shopping. Luna did this better than him but Aurora didn't seem to notice.

“And if you keep these on, I bet I can do your hair.” she gasped and hurried for her ribbons.

They were just clips, so they were easy. All of those were black as well. He chose one with black silk ribbon in a flower design with a black jewel in the center surrounded by pearls. Was that too much design for a child her age? Probably. Did she look adorable? Definitely. She was tiny though, so she didn't have to try very hard on that front.

“Look in the mirror.” she bounced to her mirror and Noctis felt pride that her eyes sparkled as she saw herself. She twirled around staring at herself at all angles.

“Looking good?” she nodded to him with a smile.

“Good. Alright, my turn. Are you going to help me?” she nodded again and they headed to his closet. Inside his suits were almost all the same but Aurora took careful time indicating the ones she liked. His blazer and pants weren't chosen from the same suit but no one would notice most likely. Noctis didn't detect much difference so on they went. He got his brace, his shoulder pad, and cape on before standing in his mirror and turning for Aurora. She's standing on his bed looking at him with her mouth open.

“Looking good?”

“Da dee pwetty.”

Noctis grinned. “You think so? Well thanks for all the help.” she smiled

“Noctis, are you both in here?” Luna stepped in perfectly put together. The light from the window caught her eyes and her hair. Noctis' gaze was fixed, she was breathtaking every time. He'd never get used to it, didn't want to. He could be mid-sentence and she'd walk in and he's lose his train of thought. She always gave him that same naive look as though she had no clue what he was staring at. He knew she knew better.. at least he thought she did.

“Mama...” Luna's expression warmed as she smiled at their girl.

“Look at you, aren't you pretty today. Did you pick this out?... Aurora, where are your shoes?”

“Da dee.”

“They're gone? Already?” Noctis spotted one on the floor and sighed as he reached under the bed to retrieve the other one. Aurora was quick to kick them off, he was inclined to find a pair that laced, zipped, and buttoned so she couldn't remove those. Though that might make her cry more out of frustration. Or maybe that would be him instead of trying to put them on. Luna sat on the bed and put the shoes back on, Aurora is babbling to her mother and it was a perfect scene. Luna was so vibrant and beautiful, so pure... and Noctis would be lying if he said he didn't have a swell of manly pride that Aurora looked like him. Beautiful, precious, beloved Luna doting on a child that was clearly his. A bit primeval but he'd keep that pleasure to himself. Every man had it. Noctis smiled at this scene, he loved the peace, he loved his wife, he loved his daughter. This was perfection, just watching them laugh together. He'd die to protect this. He'd kill. He has killed

“Let's get ready to go talk with Monica, alright love?” Luna tickled Aurora until she giggled and held her hands up for mercy. Noct comes over to kiss Luna slowly and give Aurora a kiss on the head.

“Can you say goodbye to your father?”

Aurora blinked at Noct with utter dismay. “Nooooo!”

Luna frowned. “Oh Aurora, that's not very nice. Let's say bye-bye.”

Aurora squirmed and reached for Noct, tears in her eyes. This was new behavior for her. Normally she was content to stay with Luna at all times. “Noooo!” Noctis could see the pattern play out. This wasn't going to change today and they really did have a full schedule. So he took her then and she gripped his cloak as tight as she could, no intent of letting go.

“What's wrong, Aurora? You upset about something?”

“No.” she shakes her head “Daddy no.”

Noctis paused, looking at her. “No what? You don't want me to leave?”

“I go.” it was more a plea than a declaration. Noctis pet her hair as he considered the consequences. He and Luna share a look before he shifts her to prop her on his shoulder.

“You gonna behave?” she nods

“It's going to be very boring, you might not like it. I have to talk to a lot of people, Aurora.”

“Shall I come as well?” Luna asked but Noct shook his head. “You have your own things to get done today. It's good for her to see the throne room, get used to it.” Aurora was comfortable laying her head on Noct's shoulder now. “Not that I'd be disappointed if you were to stop by... you know if you had time.”

Luna beamed. “Oh I might be able to free up some time.” she strolled over and they kissed again slowly. When it was over they looked into each others' eyes. Noctis didn't want to step away, he knew he had to, knew he better not be late. Aurora cooed and that roused him. He looked to his girl.

“Let's get something for you to play with there, ok? How about Chocobo, can chocobo come?” he's already headed to Aurora's bedroom to fish the plush from her bedsheets. Noctis had been lucky enough to attend the last Chocobo Moogle carnival in Altissia, before it was destroyed. He'd returned with several prizes but two of them were plushes. A chocobo and a moogle that Aurora adored. She slept with them in her bed and usually carried one around all day. They were dirty, matted, well loved plushed.

Aurora held her hands out for the doll and they headed out.

“Say bye to mommy.”

Luna grins at them and waves. “Have a wonderful day!”

“Bye bye mommy.” Noctis was surprised she didn't pitch another fit at the idea of leaving Luna. She liked staying with both of them, which he understood but unfortunately their roles in life didn't afford them enough together time for Aurora's liking. She'd have to adjust to life like everyone else.

She held on to Noctis and was a perfectly chill girl all the way to the throne room. Gladio, Prompto, and Iggy joined him on the way.

“Aurora's here today? Alright!” Prompto practically skipped down the hallway. “Heeeey Aurora. You got your chocobo today? That's my favorite too, we should ride when you're older.” his camera clicked as he got a shot of Aurora riding on Noct's shoulder.

“To what do we owe this pleasure?” Ignis was smoother as he fell in line with Noctis right at his side.

“We're having a daddy day.” Noct sighed.

“D'aww, that's cute Noct.” Prompto was still cooing to the princess.

“Couldn't say no to her again.”

Gladio groaned. “You're the king, she's a baby. You just leave. She'll cry it out.”

“That's so... harsh.”

“You can't say no to a baby, especially yours, then who's to say you have anything on the people who depend on you now?”

“And just like that, your kingly authority goes out the window. We're being governed at the whims of a child! Pretty soon the national foods will be ice cream and cookies!” Prompto sounded alarmed until he sighed “Oh, I can't wait.”

“You keep indulging her and she won't learn how to soothe herself when you leave.”

“I leave her most days, Gladio. I didn't want to today, so she's with us. If she can't behave she goes back.”

They head inside, up the stairs. There's a list of people and those waiting to see the king. One of his attendants was already reading off a list of things to do. Noctis set Aurora and her doll on the balcony to the right of the throne, by the windows. Normally the royal advisors sat there... but it's empty for now. He could see her and she was out of the way and more important, she could see him.

“Okay, doll. I need you to help me out. Can you play with chocobo here on this balcony?”

She nodded with a smile.

“Good girl.” he smiled and took his seat. He had his audiences and things are going fine enough. Some of the guests noticed her but didn't say anything. Person after person came and Noctis felt lucky he could meet each one's request. So far his reign ran pretty smooth. People just needed access to water and food, help with rebuilding infrastructure. Noctis' job was rebuilding everything, he'd be amazed if he could restore Lucis to what it was before his journey began. Most likely he would set the groundwork for that. Bringing Insomnia back to its former glory would fall to Aurora. He glanced at her every few minutes. She played with Chocobo, peered out the windows on her tip toes, and twirled in the sunlight. It was distracting. He kept smiling at her instead of listening to people. She wound down and watched the people who came to see her father, she hung her legs over the ledge between the rail posts. Chocobo was sat next to her staring out too. The last citizen to approach him was one of the leaders of Lestallum. The overseer of the power plant. Her business was quick but she took a moment before leaving to smile at Aurora. The girl said nothing but waved. The woman smiled and bowed her head. “It's good you get to see this now, highness.” she made her leave as Ignis ascended the stairs.

“I believe that was the last of them. Perhaps it is time for some lunch.”

Noctis stood and stretched. “Good. I need to get out of this chair. Aurora, come on.” the girl got up and hurried to him. Ignis' gaze was warm as he regarded her. Noctis took her hand.

“We should put her and Carissimi together soon, see how they get along.”

“I believe they will make fine playmates. I will arrange a time with the queen.” Ignis turned on his heel and descended the steps. Noctis pulled Aurora along to follow him but she paused. She pointed to the throne making small sounds.

“It's okay, we can leave it empty. I'll come back.” she picked up Chocobo and pulled her hand out of Noct's, hurrying to place the doll on the throne.

“Aww, Aurora, is he gonna keep watch?” Prompto snaps a photo.

“You sure? You don't want to bring him along to play with?” Noct held his hand out for her. She shakes her head as she takes it.

“King cho'c'bo.”

Prompto laughed. “That's right, Aurora! Chocobos are the best!” he gasped “NOCT. We need to get her near some chocochicks. It'll be the perfect photo!” He buzzed all about it while Noctis slowly lets his daughter set the pace going down the stairs, she had short legs and all and takes them one at a time. He held her hand so she would go carefully.

At lunch Noct was only halfway paying attention to the conversation. He was busy feeding Aurora and trying not to get her clothes messy. Prompto was planning their adventure to the chocobo ranch and already setting up photos with Aurora. She had her fork and knife in her hand and slowly she looked to Noctis with a grin as she dropped them both on the floor.

“Okay... why?” Aurora just giggled.

“Pick those up, please.”

Aurora did not respond.

“Aurora. I told you to do something. Pick your fork and knife off the floor, please. They don't go there.” she had finger food for lunch, she didn't need them anyway. She shook her head.

“No?”

She giggled and slid from her seat and returned with her knife.

“Alright. Get the fork too.” Noctis knew she was just pushing her limits very passively. She would try throwing a fit in time. A servant stepped forward as if to crouch down and get the silverware. Noctis held his hand up, stopping the butler in his tracks.

“No, she dropped it, she'll pick it up. Aurora I see your fork on the floor. Pick that up too please.”

“I can' fin' it.” she smiled as she said it and Noctis' patience ran out.

“Aurora Lucis, you pick that up and sit in your seat or you're going in time out.”

She stared at him a moment like she didn't believe him, she wibbled her lip.

“I'm waiting.”

She crosses her arms.

“You're not going to like time out, I can tell you that. You need to pick that fork up, it does not belong on the floor.”

She waited, staring at him.

“I guess it's nap time when lunch is done, then. I was hoping maybe we could play but it looks like that's going to have to wait.”

Aurora disappeared under the table. She returned with the fork and puts it next to her plate with a soft huff. He smiles. “Thank you, Aurora. Good job.” that would hopefully keep her from crying. “Now I need you to eat some more of your food.”

“That's more like it, the king is in charge.” Gladio smiles. Noctis looked up. All three of his friends were watching him. Gladio had a smile on his face. Prompto had his camera in hand. Ignis just wore a knowing look.

“Ah... weren't you talking about the trip to the chocobo ranch? Don't tell me you just watched that.”

“Oh we saw the whole thing. I'm just watching parenting at work, don't mind me.” Prompto grinned.

“She possesses an impressive will already.” Ignis observed. “Children her age begin experimenting with their boundaries. You must be prepared for anything.”

“Well I just handled it, didn't I?”

“Did I imply you did not?” the friends talked together for the remainder of the meal and by the time they headed to their next destination, Aurora was falling asleep on Noct's shoulder.

“So she gets nap time anyway.” Gladio grunted.

“I knew she'd fall asleep, she just doesn't like to be told she has to.” punishment all the same.

“She's just like you, Noct. Got the hair, the eyes, and she sleeps all the time. No denying this one.”

“Like I would?”

“No way, Noct wanted this too badly to ever deny her.” Gladio grinned.

“It is a requirement of the throne as well... however, she does bear a striking resemblance to you, Noct.” Ignis reached for her, fingering some of the hair around her face.

“I don't see much of Lady Lunafreya in her at all... not physically anyway.”

“She's got some of Luna... you just can't see it.”

“I guess Lucian genes are dominant.” Gladio grinned.

Once inside their conference room, the marshal is already waiting for them. Noctis laid Aurora on an out of the way couch. He paused as the others were taking their seats, she looked comfortable, she didn't stir. He removed his cape and laid it over her, taking another long look before joining the meeting. Cor watched him do this but said nothing. He simply continued with his duty but there was a certain glimmer in his eyes. Perhaps he was excited by the idea of the Lucian line continuing or he was just pleased Noctis was attentive at meetings now.

By the time the meeting was over, Aurora woke up from her nap. “Let's take a break, guys. We all need it.” they headed outside to let Aurora run around. “I should get a playground put up in the gardens for her.” Noct says as he watched Aurora inevitably run for the fountains in the front of the citadel.

"Better than her running around the driveway. I think she likes the water though."

"Ugh, it's fun until you have to towel her off or she wants a hug." Noctis watched her about to jump in the water. “Aurora no!” he rushed her and she giggled, running off. He sighed as he began pursing her at a full run, Prompto runs with him.

“Aurora, stop! Right now!” Ramuh forbid a car come into the citadel circle now.

“Aww, I think she just wanted you to chase her. Look at her go, she's got so much energy!”

“Children her age do seem to enjoy it.” Ignis loped so easily by him, he seemed in no hurry to catch the princess.

“Nice to know you all think this is funny.”

“Oh, I thought we were running slow on purpose, to let her have a head start.”

“Ha ha, Gladio...”

“Hey I warned you about letting yourself go once you were married.”

“Allowing her to run off excess energy will help her sleep tonight. It makes any parent's life easier.”

“Well, Iggy, you'd know.”

“Plus it keeps you in better shape. Can't let you go soft now that you're mostly sedentary.”

“You saying I'm gonna get fat?”

“Nah, baby girl has you covered.” Aurora was running around the driveway and luckily it was empty right now. She disappeared behind the Regalia, playing hide and seek perhaps. Noct had enough and warped to her to snatch her up. She gasped. It's like a magic trick and she claps. She squirmed to be let down to do it all again.

“I think that's enough playing chase for today. Let's go inside.”

“Awww...” she wriggled to get out but Noct held her tight as they headed inside. Luckily there didn't seem to be any press there at the moment.

“Come on, let's see mama.” he knew that would distract her.

“Mama...” Aurora smiled. Noctis smiled too.

“Yeah, mama... come on. I bet she misses you.” he missed her already. They had a few short things to do first then it was dinner time, a time when he and his crownsguard parted ways for the night.

“Aww Aurora, it was so good to see you today!” Prompto smiled at her. He leaned in close and she smiled, he snagged a selfie.

“I'll send these to Lady Lunafreya later.”

“Thanks, Prompto... thanks, Gladio and Ignis.... for working so hard and being there every step.”

“I would be nowhere else, Noct.” Ignis bowed his head. Gladio put his hand on Noct's shoulder.

“Hey, this is the easy part. We already got through the hard stuff, remember?”

“Yeah, now it's all raising babies and fun times!”

“Right... thanks guys... same time tomorrow?”

 

Aurora had all sorts of things to say to Luna over dinner. Babbling about her day and all the things she did. Her words weren't great at this age but Luna seemed more proficient at understanding her than Noct felt. She was nodding captivated as their girl blathered on, both girls letting their food get cold. Dessert came and went and then it was bathtime and bedtime for a certain princess. She looked to Noctis from her bathroom doorway and he smiled as he came to her.

“Bubbles?” she nodded and ran to her tub, throwing clothes off as she went. “Of course, what a silly question. It's always yes to bubbles.” he sat with her and she was clean in minutes but he let her splash around until her fingers got pruney. Then he toweled her off. He was sitting on her bed with her, sleeves rolled up, both hands carefully handling her hair as he combed it out. He hated the pain of tangles and he knew Aurora was even less enthusiastic about them. He took great care not to pull too hard and to only brush a small amount at a time so it didn't bunch up and knot.

“Ahem. Do their majesties have a moment for a humble queen?” Noctis looked over at Luna leaning against the door frame. She was already in her robe, her nightgown hidden underneath but the way it draped over her hips... Noct didn't mean to get as distracted as he was.

“Since when do you need anyone's permission to come in here?” he asks as she is already striding over. “Are you here for story time?” he ought to make small talk in front of their daughter, it helped keep his mind off his wife while he was still putting Aurora to bed.

“No, I am here to wish Aurora good night. I will let you handle the story tonight.” Luna's hair was perfect. Her eyes were bright, her smile like a thousand suns. Noct wanted to reach out but her gaze shifted downward, her focus turned away from him. “Goodnight my little love.” she kissed Aurora's forehead. She looked at Noctis from atop her head and pecked his lips after she was finished.

“No goodnight for me?” he curled his fingers around her wrist.

“Hmm... you aren't in bed yet.” she smiled as she pulled away then disappeared to their room. Noct felt an itch to run after her. He was left alone with Aurora who was already digging pajamas out of her dresser and dropping them on the floor. She still had to have her bedtime story, there was no rushing this.

“Alright, c'mere.” he pulled her nightgown over her head. “Go pick a book.” Aurora pulled out two.

“Ah ah... one.” Aurora frowned, then delivered astute puppy eyes. Noct wasn't ready for those. “Alright, two. But if you fall asleep I'm going to my bed.” she rushed over and climbed into place. He turned off all but her bedside lamp. She curled up at his hip to listen to her story but she didn't make it through the first one before drifting off. Noctis set the books on her table and as eager as he had been to hurry to Luna, he took a moment to watch his daughter sleep. He pet her hair, watched as her chest rose and fell. She would be small for such a brief time, she'd grow like a weed and before he knew it she'd be living her own life away from him. He imagined all the things he wanted to do with her but didn't have time for. Today was very average but it was special too. She wouldn't always be so eager to join him on his mundane tasks.

He remembered Regis and wondered if his father ever had this exact moment when he was asleep. He remembered their fun times, how funny Regis could be with him, how safe he felt with his father. He imagined the burden he must have carried, knowing he was aging quickly, knowing he was going to pass the throne to his son by a premature death. Knowing his son would likely meet the same fate. In an instant he saw it, Aurora as a woman, strong and tall, ready to take the ring of the Lucii away from him. His heart lurched. Memories of the pain the ring brought stung his mind, he could feel the burning on his skin, the aching in his arm, the way his life just drained out of him with each use of the ring's power.

Tears sprang to his eyes instantly. He pet her hair and stood up, he didn't want to start crying here and wake her. He turned her light off and closed her door and he took his time going to bed.

Luna knew something was wrong the moment he crossed their threshold. Her gaze softened with concern. “What troubles you?” she reached for him and instead of bottling it, he laid next to her.

“Just thinking... about my father. My whole life he knew we'd both die. I didn't but according to everything he knew, we were doomed.” Luna scooted closer and put her head on his chest. “I look at Aurora and I just...” he paused, trying not to get emotional. “Sending me away while the empire attacked. Sending you with the ring. He had every reason to believe I wouldn't make it to see the dawn. But it was the only card he had to play. I respected him as a king, I just...”

“You did not expect to understand his burdens as a father as deeply as you do now.”

“I couldn't do it, Luna. Even if I were in the same position I don't think I could.”

“Luckily, Noctis, you do not have to. You may be the first king to retire by choice.”

“Heh... wouldn't that be nice.” he looped an arm around her, kissing her brow. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

“Getting emotional on you.”

She pet his face. “Noctis, it is my right and my honor to support you, as you support me. I would have you use no other confidant.”

“Trust me, I'm not looking for any others... thanks for letting me take her today.”

“I doubt I could have withheld her. She was very determined... and you need to have more days alone with her. I am glad. I hope you can do that together again soon.”

“Me too... maybe we can all three go somewhere... just us...” he felt sleepy, getting sad took it out of him.

“Hmm... perhaps to be discussed in the morning.” she leaned in close and kissed his temple.

“Goodnight Noctis.”

“....nigh' Luna. Love you.”

“And I you.”


	3. The Ultimate Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and the chocobros take a trip to Wiz' Chocobo Ranch. Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. So very sorry this took so long to get out! I've been working on it since February, I am just super busy now. I'll make my excuses. 
> 
> I am in three different weddings, one of which is happening this coming weekend so there's lots to do. Also, in even better news, I've been interviewing and I landed a dream job! HUZZAH! So I had stuff to do to make my transition easier and also had to get a TB test and a physical etc that took me away from you lovely people. So this chapter had to take a back seat. Sorry guys. 
> 
> I hope you all still like this because I want to keep doing more.
> 
>  
> 
> update: I changed the princess' name. I was going to differentiate the Noctuna baby from the Promptis baby I have in my headcanon/future publishing plans but... I love Aurora too much and it is so much more on theme. I kind of came to a halt in updating this bc I hated the name Astra so much once I decided I loved Aurora so much. But I'd already written chapters and I thought about just writing a new story... but I liked this one being a fluff anthology too... and I have been hellaciously busy. 
> 
> One of my three weddings is over. One is coming in June. One next year. I have been busy throwing bridal showers and going to wedding gown try-ons and dealing with mothers of brides and future mothers-in-law and if that weren't enough I started my career job and I am training soooo much. I work at a health department and I have exams, I have to study up for in order to work so it's taking all my time. 
> 
> I didn't abandon you all I swear, I am just so short on time. I have chapters still planned. You gotta believe meeeeeeee!

Noctis laid in the darkness wide awake as the time slowly passed. The bedroom was only lit by pale moonlight and he stared out the window counting the stars. Luna's side of the bed was empty, she was long gone for a trip to Tenebrae. They were a regular thing these days and despite being married to him, Luna was the rightful heir of Tenebrae. They still needed a leader and her people were so in love with her they would be hard pressed to choose another. She was their royal family, and now that she'd had a child it was even more set in stone. Luna was their beloved princess, now their beloved queen and Aurora was their princess. 

In the aftermath of the darkness it just seemed easier to let Luna tend to them and bind the two nations together. A pseudo blending of countries. More than an alliance, less than a unification. That only sounded like it made sense to him. All it really meant was that his wife had to disappear for large chunks of time so she could be with her people. He understood it, of course, and they were kind of his people too now. He'd been invited on these trips and he'd gone more than once. It didn't help the separation. Before their marriage he liked being alone and even balked at the idea of being around Luna every day. He was so sure he'd grow weary of so much company, even hers. But now her absence left him hollow and lackadaisical.

Aurora was sleeping in the bed with him, her face was pressed into his side. She'd had a hard time when Luna left and had taken to sleeping in their bed with him. He barely made an attempt to make her sleep in her own room. Actually he made no attempt. She simply followed him to his room when he said 'bedtime' and hopped on his mattress. That was all the convincing he needed. He showed her the best way to go to sleep: lights out, cool room, nice blankets, good PJs. Right now the bed was cluttered with children's books and a Moogle plush between the sheets. Aurora tried to have story time but she conked out before Noctis could get to the ending. At least she was resting well. He found it therapeutic to pet her hair while he lay awake. Sleep wouldn't come for him for a long time, as it always seemed to be when Luna was gone. His whole sleep cycle suffered. Sure, they talked every day on the phone, she still sent messages to him via Umbra, and they'd brought Aurora into their little journal ritual but it wasn't the same. He knew life with her now and he needed to see her eyes, to feel her hand, to smell her on the bedsheets. The room smelled different now and it set the tone of his day some mornings. Never in a good way.

He stopped petting Aurora's head for just a moment and immediately he felt a little hand ball in his shirt. He resumed the petting and it relaxed. He stopped. Aurora's arm stretched around him, tugging on his clothes. Noctis smiled. 

“Are you awake?” she looked at him, didn't speak. She nodded. “You can't sleep?” she shook her head. She must have woken up just now. 

“You want to finish your story?” she shook her head. 

“How about a new one, then?” still a no. 

“Hmm... well we can just lay here being bored until we go to sleep.” she paused before shaking her head. 

“No? You sure about that? Well okay then. How about we get out of here for a bit? You want a snack?” Aurora was already climbing out of bed. She had little chocobo patterned pajamas and he couldn't help but smile at them. She toddled to the bedroom doors, waiting for him to come open it. He took her hand and they walked in silence out of their suite and to the elevator then down to the huge kitchen. It looked like it could serve hundreds of people at once. Well, it was likely designed for just that but Noctis shuddered at the thought of it being used to capacity. He didn't want to host that big of a gala, though Luna had been talking about one... He sat Aurora on one of the prep tables and rooted around in the nearest fridge. 

“You want me to surprise you?”

“Ah huh...” he heard rattling as she began pulling whisks out of a nearby canister. 

“Hmm... let's see here...” he wasn't a genius in the kitchen but he did know how to cook a basic meal. He'd picked up more from Ignis since he got married and wanted to impress Luna once. He picked some ingredients to assemble and was working while Aurora was busy, waving a whisk around, cutting through the air with it like a sword.

“You feeling ok?” 

“Mmm... ok...” or maybe not. She sounded glum. 

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“Mama...”

“Yeah? What about Mama?”

“When she be back?” 

“She's going to be a while coming home, Aurora. We miss her but we need to wish her well. She's working very hard in Tenebrae.”

“...Wan her to come back.”

Noctis turned to her and pet some of her hair out of her face. “Me too, baby. Hey let me bake this.” he put a tray in the oven and looked at her. “Mind if I sit here?” she shook her head. “Oh good. Thanks.” he sat next to her on the prep table. He had to think about what he said next but he was pretty sure he knew what to do. Aurora was at an age that she didn't understand her own feelings or how to express them. He could relate, unfortunately he never got out of that stage.

“Do you feel angry that mama left?”

She paused at this but slowly she nodded. 

“Do you think that the people she is seeing aren't as important as mama staying here?”

“...Why d'she have to leave?” 

“Well, Aurora, mama wasn't born here in Insomnia like you and me. She's from somewhere far away and the people who live there need her to come back sometimes to help them.  
She was a princess like you when she was younger. She's their princess.”

“Why d'she leave me?” there was the million dollar point. Surprisingly it came early in their talk. 

“She doesn't like to leave, but when you're older I think she'd love it if you went with her.”

“...Can I go?”

“Yeah, I think that'd be great, Aurora. We can bring it up when mama gets back. You'd like that, right?”

She nodded her head and Noctis could tell a weight was lifted. Without the threat of being left behind again, Aurora would feel better. 

“I think our brownies are ready. Let me check. Do you want to look with me?” he got her off the table so she could stare at the oven at the two brownies that were perfectly risen in the oven. He pulled them out, popped them onto plates and let them set while he whipped up the next part; chocolate ganache. Little footsteps announced Aurora was exploring the kitchen and Noctis set his things down to go after her. She was reaching for a drawer handle when he scooped her up and carried her back to his work station. He set her on the counter. 

“Help me out here, Aurora. How many chocolate pieces are there?”

She looked to the bar he'd broken to melt down. 

“One.... two....” while she's busy he can whisk them all together one at a time. Ganache was so stupidly easy but he felt like a sophisticated cook for using it. 

“Ten, Daddy.”

“Oh yeah? I think I count nine.” 

“No... Daddy there's ten.”

“I am very sure it's nine.” he picked a piece up and popped it in his mouth. Her mouth opened in surprise. 

“Daddy.”

He offered her one too. “It's seven now.”

“...Eight.”

“You sure?”

“...one... two... three...” she finished counting them and scooted them farther away from Noctis. “Eight.”

“Oh, you're so good at this. Thank you. I need those pieces, please.” she paused. “I won't eat them, I promise.” she handed them over.

“I have an idea... can you add one of those pieces to my bowl?” she dropped one in and he whisked the ganache until it disappeared. “Okay, can you drop one more? Thank you.” he whisked it some more. She was ready the third time when he asked. The fourth time, she scooted closer so she could watch the chocolate melt into the sauce. After the sixth piece, Aurora dropped the chocolate in without being asked, her eyes focused on the chocolate melting.

“Very good. You're a great helper! Your uncle Ignis would be proud.” he grinned. “I bet our brownies are cool enough to eat by now. Just one more thing.” he got some bowls for the brownies, then some ice cream, and the hot chocolate ganache went on top.

“How's that, looking good?” Aurora's gaze was fixed on their desserts. She smiled. “Don't nobody say your dad can't hook you up with dessert, okay?”

“Whass hookup?”

“Ah... it's when you give someone something really good. Shall we?” he got a tray for his creations and a sippy cup of chocolate milk for the lady. He swept her off the counter in one arm and carried the tray in the other. Aurora giggled and they headed back upstairs. No he wasn't going to wash his dishes. Yes, he knew that made him a jerk.

Back upstairs he headed to their private eating area and plopped Aurora in her seat. He presented her with her milk and brownie sundae. Luna would recoil at Aurora eating that at this hour. But it's just him here, Daddy let certain things slide. Aurora cooed in contentment as she dug into her dessert. Noctis bit into his and if it wasn't too bold to say, he did a great job assembling this. The brownies were not too warm in the middle, the ice cream melted just enough to soak into them and the fudge was just the right ratio to counter the vanilla flavor. A perfect midnight snack if there ever was one. 

“How's it taste, 'Rora?”

“Yummy...”

“You did a good job with the sauce.” she giggled. It was so peaceful then, so when Noctis heard nails clicking on the floor it was loud and clear. He turned in his seat to find Umbra approaching them. 

“Hey there.” he pushed his chair back and crouched in front of him. Aurora gasped. 

“Doggy!” she abandoned her sundae to hop on the floor too. She reached to pet Umbra and hug him around the neck. 

“Hey hey, easy, Aurora. Umbra might not like being hugged like that.”

“But I love him.”

“I know you do, but he might not love being shown that way. Let's let Umbra go, ok? Maybe he'll let you pet him on his head. Gently.”

“Ok..” she looked at the floor as she let go. Noctis pulled the notebook off the Umbra. It was daytime in Tenebrae at this hour, Luna must have just sent this.

“Hey Aurora... come here. Mama sent us something.” Aurora was pouting with her arms crossed staring at the floor but Umbra licked her on the face. She startled then stared at him. Umbra stepped over to Noctis and sat down, panting at her. She perked up and moved over, crawling into Noctis' lap. He opened the book, flipping through to the newest entry. Luna's handwriting was so precise with tight little loops. 

_Work is progressing smoothly. I miss you both desperately._ Tucked into the pages were notes written to Aurora from Luna's people at Fenestala Manor. They'd been bugging Luna to bring her along since she was born but Aurora just wasn't ready to be away from home for that kind of time. She liked the idea of going with Luna but Noctis worried about her having a breakdown out there. She was proving to be like him in that way; she was able to do things but not emotionally ready to. It was nice they reached out to her in this way. 

“You want to write back?” she nodded. “What should we say?” they discussed while Umbra laid on the floor patiently. Noctis wrote back.

_Glad to hear it. Take all the time you need. We can't wait to see you again._

“You want to send her something?” Aurora nodded and darted off. She returned with a toy bucket she'd taken on a walk a few days before. She had taken to collecting leaves, sticks, pebbles, and flowers while outside. She added some leaves and a flower blossom. Noctis added a photo of them eating at a cafe together. Aurora was laughing when the shot was taken, she looked perfect. Hopefully, that would be enough to tide Luna over. She had to be hurting more than he was, she had to miss both of them. Noctis put the notebook back in place and Umbra stood up. 

“You want to rest a bit first?” Umbra stepped forward to where Aurora had her hands out to pet him. He accepted some head rubs from her and licked her face. She made a small noise and looked to Noctis. “He licked me!” she was rubbing her cheek.

“Guess he likes you.”

Then Umbra was off. Ever a faithful servant, that dog. Aurora waved and called to him. 

“Bye bye!” 

When Umbra was out of sight, Noctis stood up. “Alright, little girl. Finish your dessert and your milk. We better get you back in bed.” 

“Wait wait!” She grabbed her drink and sucked it all down. 

“You done? With everything?”

“Ah huh.” 

“Alright, bed time again.” he took her hand as they made their way back to his room. She crawled on the bed and plucked her book from the sheets. 

“You know, your mom wrote you a letter, it was in the journal. Do you want to read that instead?” 

Aurora dropped the book and curled up at Noct's side. He had the handful of notes and set all but Luna's aside.

“Okay, no falling asleep, or I'm gonna tickle you.”

“Nooo!” he leaned in to get her neck. She shrugged her shoulders up to block him, giggling all the while. He tucked her in and got comfortable. He unfolded the letter and began to read. Even though he spoke, he could imagine Luna's voice so clearly. Aurora stayed up for each word. 

***** 

“He's usually on time...” Prompto was standing at Noct's bedroom doors with an apprehensive look. He was dressed along with Gladio and Ignis. They had waited for Noctis to arrive downstairs and when he hadn't answered his phone they broke an unspoken rule and entered his living space. It was early morning and they had an early start today.

“I bet he slept through his alarm. Nevermind, he doesn't have one. She's visiting Tenebrae.” Gladio grunted.

“It would seem he is far worse for wear without her.” Ignis didn't try to hide the sigh in his tone as he adjusted his glasses. 

“That's obvious. Before her he had us. Before all of us, he had you. When has he had to wake himself up? Ever?” Gladio groaned as Prompto politely knocked on the door again.

“He lived on his own during high school, Gladio. He attended to his part-time job as well. However, that does nothing about the current situation.”

Prompto knocks loudly on the door. “NOOOOCT. We're gonna be super laaate. I'm gonna come in if you don't answer.” he knocks some more and finally the door opens. Aurora stands there, tiny, rubbing her eyes, silent as she lets them in then crawls back into bed. Noctis is out. 

“D'awww how's my little pal?” Prompto coos at her. “You just wake up?”

“You were banging loud...” 

“Well it's late, chick, we gotta get moving! Your dad is sleeping too long.” Aurora blinked and looked at Noctis, still sleeping peacefully. She crawled over to him and shook his shoulder. 

“Daddy.... Daddy.... Daddy....” she laid down nose to nose with him. “Daddy,” she whispered. Noctis grunted but didn't open his eyes. “Daddy it's time for breakfast.”

“Hm.”

“Daddy I can't eat by myself.” she whimpered, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in tight. She disappeared partially under the blanket. 

“Daww! Would it be inappropriate for me to photograph this?”

“Now is not the time, Prompto. We are already in his personal rooms.” Ignis had a hand on his hip, considering how to remedy this. He looked to their third guard and Gladio sighed as he yanked the covers off Noct while Ignis pulled Aurora out of his hold. He lifted her into his arms to get her ready to start the day. It was not the absence of blankets that woke Noct up, but the absence of his daughter. He gripped her at first and when her body disappeared from his grasp his eyes opened wide, alert. He had an almost angry offended look on his face. He bolted upright, hand reaching out for her. He paused when he saw everyone around him and Aurora in Ignis' safe hold. Gladio raised an eyebrow. 

“If that's all it takes then lesson learned. We can get you up faster next time.”

“Yeah... don't pull her away like that again. Not that I don't trust you guys.”

“If you wished to tend to her on your own then perhaps consider waking up on time.” Ignis was already combing through Aurora's hair. “Shall we eat breakfast on the road?”

Noct paused as he looked around himself. “Yeah... sorry guys. Late night. Take her, I'll get dressed.”

*****

The Regalia came to a smooth stop at the edge of the dirt road, in the small clearing designated for parking. The doors opened, six emerged from the vehicle. 

“Time to meet the chocobos!” Prompto grinned so wide at the girls. Aurora and Carissimi weren't told about this trip to Wiz' ranch. It was a surprise and they both looked around wide eyed at their surroundings. They hadn't been out this far from Insomnia before, the open grasslands were mind blowing enough but chocobos? Choco chicks? A petting zoo? Both of them shrieked and ran off into the ranch. 

“Calm and carefree.” Ignis sounded so calm in comparison as they sprinted away.

“I think they're anything but.” Gladio kept a keen eye on them as Wiz came out to greet them. Noctis and Ignis followed after them. Prompto was snapping photos 

“Sarcasm...” Prompto glanced at Gladio.

“Don't waste all your shots now, we have all afternoon and some tomorrow.” their drive out here took almost half the day. They were staying the night so the girls had more time to play and so it didn't tire them all out from the driving. Prompto frowned at him. 

“I've got more memory now, I can take lots!” He hurried after the girls and got about ten feet into the ranch before pausing to take a deep breath. He held his stomach. Noctis glanced at him and strode over.

“You ok?”

“Yeah just... my stomach...”

“Take your medicine.”

“I can't, it's not with me.” Prompto smiled. Noctis rolled his eyes. 

“I dunno how to help you, man.” clearly Prompto was hopeless. 

“Don't worry about me, it'll pass.”

“Well, hang in there, if you can't... we can figure it out.” Noctis had to disappear. Aurora and Caris were demanding his and Ignis' attention which left Gladio to lag behind and ask if Prompto needed to get away from the chocobos.

“No way, I love them! Just give me a minute.”

“You shouldn't force yourself. The smell is getting to you.”

“I said it's okay. We've been here five minutes. It comes and goes, I've dealt with this before.” his argument was undercut when he suddenly lurched. He made a gagging sound into the grass and Gladio was about to throw him over his shoulder and take him to a bathroom or outside the ranch. Prompto stood up before he could and brushed his hair back.

“Well that sucked. But it's over for now, I think. Anyway.... I have to catch up to the girls!” he grinned as he rushed off. Said children were staring at the grown birds and Noct picked up some greens to feed one. He spotted an old friend there, the one that stuck out from the others. Pure black and grown now, the egg they'd saved years before. Aurora was staring at her too. 

“Why's it all black?”

“Some chocobos are black, Aurora. They're very rare. You should ask Wiz about them.”

“Can we feed it?”

“Sure. Let me first, okay?” He wanted to calm it down before Aurora tried it. Once she saw Noctis do it she was jumping up and down until he lifted her up to do the same. When the chocobo ate from her hand she was thrilled and begged for another leaf. 

“Daddy! It likes me!”

“Yeah, course it does, Aurora. Be nice now, gently... you can pet him now.” Aurora does her best and the bird doesn't seem to mind it. Carissimi did the same, the girls pet the birds, they looked at the storefront, they talked to Wiz, they wandered through the herd of chicks and then ran around after each other. Ignis was ever watchful even though he didn't run after them at every step. 

“They seem to be becoming fast friends.” 

“Nothing quite like chocobos to bond over. Good, it'll be nice if they become close.”

“Are you thinking about Caris' future with Aurora? Perhaps having her follow in my footsteps?”

“No, but I think you have... she's still a little girl, Ignis. Maybe it's best if she decides that for herself.”

“If she is to accept that duty she must begin her education in the next few years.”

“Is that something you want?”

“I am conflicted on the matter.” 

“Let her be a child, Ignis. Enjoy now. Look at her, she's adorable... she looks just like you. Except for the hair.”

“Yes, I am rather fond of it.”

“She looks like a good mixture of you two, Aurora only looks like me. Sometimes I wish... well... it's not that I don't like... wait that came out wrong.”

Ignis waved his hand. “I understand. There are times I wonder how else Aranea's and my genes may have combined but... Carissimi is what she is and I would have her no other way.”

“Me either, she's a sweet thoughtful girl. Especially for her age.”

“Thank you, Noct. I do try.”

Said girl is running ahead of Aurora, letting her chase her around. She paused when she got too far ahead and continued only when Aurora was about to catch her. Aurora let out delighted squeals and they circled through the trees across the dirt path from the patio area. Over where Gentiana had appeared years before. 

“Yeah how do you do that anyway? Aranea is out of Insomnia working so much you're basically a single dad most of the time.” Prompto closed in behind them, watching for good shots to take.

“I have my ways. Caris is not apart from me as often as you might think.” Ignis wore a proud smirk then.

“Are you going to start bringing her around like Aurora?”

“Not in the throne room, there is no need for her to be there.”

“You don't have to keep her away, Aurora might appreciate the company.” Noctis offered.

“I agree but the throne room is not the place.”

“Aurora and Caris are old enough to play with other kids now.” rather than play alone next to each other, as very young kids are most likely to do. “Do you think they'll have a lot of playmates?” Prompto sounded hopeful.

Noct sighed as he watched them. “Given their backgrounds, they may not have many chances to make other friends. School might help but if either of them get homeschooled... well who knows. I grew up basically being friends with who was around me in the citadel and look how things turned out for me.” they all shared a smile. Gladio clapped him on the shoulder.

“You got lucky with us.”

“No, just those two.” he narrowed his eyes in jest and Gladio popped him on the back of the head. 

“They'll be alright, let's just take it one step at a time. They get along, that's good.” Prompto walked away from the group to get more photos of the girls running together. They came over for a break under the nearby tree. Aurora and Caris both laid out spread-eagle in the grass. 

“You two having a good time?”

“I love chocobos.... chocobos... my favorite... Daddy... I want one.” Aurora laid there silent for a few minutes. Noctis was fairly sure she'd falled asleep until Caris sat up and shook her. They discussed something before coming to the adults. 

“We're thirsty!”

“Hey thirsty, my name's Noctis.” it just came out. Aurora sighed. 

“Daddy, can we have a drink?” Caris asked softly. Ignis clucked his tongue. “....May we have a drink?” and that earned Caris a smile from Ignis. Noctis handed her the money before he could make a move.

“Caris, you're older. You can do the math for this. Can you buy a drink and a snack for you and for Aurora?” She nodded. 

“Thank you, your highness. I'll do it.” Noctis held both of her hands. 

“Just promise me something, Caris.” she blinked at him looking nervous.

“You'll call me Uncle Noctis okay?” she nodded. 

“Good girl. Here.” her fingers closed around the gil and both girls dashed off. 

“You didn't have to, Noct.” Ignis began but the king waved him off.

“No prob. Prompto, what's wrong. Still sick?” Noctis raised an eyebrow.

“Unfortunately.” a weak smile from Prompto.

“It was careless to leave your prescription behind. I doubt you will repeat that mistake.” Ignis replied as he watched the girls picking out their refreshments. 

“Oh, yeah...” Prompto looked into the distance. Gladio stepped forward, rubbing his shoulder and neck. He speaks gently. 

“You need to sit down, get some food in you, something to calm your gut.”

“In a minute...” he took the seat. “Did you hear that, Noct? Aurora said she wants a chocobo.”

“She says she wants a lot of things.”

“But I think she really would like one, you should totally get her one.”

“Luna's never even seen a chocobo in person before... how am I going to bring one home? Aurora's too young to take care of one. Not to mention where would it live in Insomnia?”

“Perhaps more visits for them both.” Ignis suggests.

“Well it would get us all out of the city for a while.” Prompto sounded optimistic.

“Never thought we'd miss it out here.” Gladio stood near him as if hovering.

“Yeah I was just thinking... it'd be nice to camp out here again... for old time's sake.... and I want to show Aurora what it's like.”

“I can't believe you just said that. But yeah. She'd benefit from roughing it once in a while.” Gladio smiles. “We'll do it. Next time.” 

“Definitely.”

“It would be a nice change of pace.”

“Count on it.”

“Prompto. You should get some food.” Gladio tapped his wrist to Prompto's arm and nudged his head to the ranch's main building.

“Yeah... yeah maybe you're right... maybe they have ginger ale.” he followed after the girls. “I'll make sure they're doing okay over there.”

“He must be miserable, he was looking forward to this trip and he's gotta be sick through it.” Noct commented as soon as Prompto was out of earshot.

“He'll manage. A little nausea won't stop him. He lives for chocobos.” Gladio folded his arms. 

“True... is he gonna be alright? We're staying the night here, but the camper is kind of close...”

“Yeah, I was going to bring that up. I say we camp, there's a haven not too far away and it'll be away from the ranch smell.”

“Huh, so we're gonna camp this time after all... let me guess, you already packed the camping gear.”

Gladio grinned. “Don't you know it.”

“Well, I won't complain. But ah... what are we eating, cup noodles?”

Gladio groaned. “Got the grill. Iggy can handle it, I'll forage around here for something. If I remember right there was plenty of food around this area. Besides, you can always fish us something to eat.”

Noctis' eyes sparkled and his voice grew soft. “Aurora needs her first lesson, sounds perfect. We'll get on it right away.” the girls returned to the table and sat. Noct and Ignis waited for them to finish their snack and the group headed off to make camp and gather supplies. Noct brought his chocobo around. 

“Aurora, come on. We're gonna go make camp.”

“Camp? Like outside? she was very distracted while staring at the birds in their pens. 

“Very much like outside. You're right. You want to go with me?”

“I wanna look at them... Daddy I love them...”

“Oh yeah? Well how about we ride on one? You want to?” she gasped and it was all Noct could to do catch her as she leaped for his rental. He put her in the saddle first then jumped up behind her. Prompto's camera clicks and Noct looked to him. He was grinning. 

“The camera loves Aurora, Noct! Loves her, I say!”

“Huh, I guess so. All your photos of her have been great.”

“Thanks, that means a lot, Noct. But it's not just me doing the work, she's a great subject.”

“Not saying it to butter you up. Anyway, we'll see you at the camp.”

“Catch a big one this time!” Gladio barked as they took off. Noct smirked as he saluted his guard. Aurora yelped when they got to full speed. 

“DADDY! THIS IS AMAZING!”

They rode all the way to Neeglyss Pond where Noctis parked the bird. He slid out of the saddle and Aurora hopped into his arms to get down. She hurried up the stairs to check out the shack at the dock. 

“Daddy, what are we getting here?” 

“Hmm, we can get some line and a lure or two if you want. I've got what we need right here.” because Noctis had that on him at all times. He would never lose an opportunity to fish over something as careless as being ill prepared. He took Aurora by the hand to the end of the dock. “Have a seat, little girl. Let me show you something very important.”

“Are we getting food here?”

“You bet, baby. We're going to reel in more than your uncle Gladio will know what to do with.” He drummed up his rod and was checking the line when an old familiar voice called to him. 

“Noct? Noct Gar. Well, I'll be. So, you're still at it.... and who is this you're bringing into the fold?” Navyth steps over, Noctis blinked. 

“Navyth... long time no see.” he grinned. “Introduce yourself, Aurora.”

“Hi, I'm Aurora.” she bowed. Noct wondered if he should have prepped a fake name for her but... he doesn't think she'd sit well with lying at this age. The idea would go right over her head.

Aurora smiled “We're getting dinner!”

Navyth beamed back at her. “Nice to meet you, my lady. I'm Navyth. Dinner, eh? A more noble mission has never been had. I know a thing or two about that... say, you fished with your old man before?” she shook her head. “You know how good he is?” Noct smiled as he respooled the line.

“Why don't you just sit down and let me tell you a few stories about this man here. Surprised and impressed me, he did. He's the greatest fisherman I've ever met. You couldn't ask for a better teacher.”

Aurora tilted her head and looks at Noctis, then back at Navyth.

“Daddy? He's good at fishing.” she knew that because people told her. She didn't really get the object of fishing. Yet.

“You bet your lure he is. Lemme tell you about the Devil of the Cygillan, Aurora...” Noct was humbled but loved hearing his war stories out of a fan's mouth. By the end, Aurora was gasping at each detail and begging for what came next. 

“Daddy, did you really catch a giant fish??”

“Oh yeah. Your uncle Ignis cooked him up. He was delicious.” he grinned. 

“Took all four of them to drag him from the water.” Navyth added. She clapped her hands over her mouth.

“Daddy is amazing.”

“Aww that's nice of you to say, sweetie. Hey, help me out.” and she sat on the dock. He sat behind her and had his hands on the rod. She could feel the pulls and bobs of the lure while he had true control over it. It was far easier to explain while they actually fished. He went through each step.

“Okay, just pull it every second or so...”

“Every second...” she just pulled it and he stopped her. 

“No no, watch me.” he stopped the lure, pulled it, stopped it, pulled it.

“You know how to count a second? Just say one one thousand... two one thousand.... three one thousand. You hit the reel once a second at the most when you want to get a fish on the hook.”

“One one thousand... two one thousand...” Noctis just realized he accidentally gave her a way to work on counting. He smiled to himself, feeling like super-Dad, and they bobbed the lure together until suddenly there was a big yank. Aurora gasped. 

“Daddy!!”

“Hey, you got one! Great work! Alright, this is very important, we need to reel now.” she pulled the fish in but it started changing directions.

“Okay let's turn the rod. Do you see the ripples where it's swimming?”

“Ah huh.”

“The rod needs to be pointed the same direction as the fish all the time. Easy, right?”

“Yep.”

“Reel now while it's still. It's going to turn around soon.”

“Ah, oh no, it's turning!” she turned the rod and tried to reel.

“Take a break from reeling. When it's thrashing hard like that you need to let the line have a rest or it'll snap.”

“Oh.” she sounded like she was getting overwhelmed with the number of rules.

“You're doing great, Aurora. I'm here to help you. Okay, it's holding still now, let's reel it in!” She nodded and was already turning the crank. The fish wasn't a big one by any stretch but it'd feed her or Carissimi. Noct could see it in the water, a small bass. But it was a perfect first catch for his girl. She struggled with the line, or rather, this rod and reel were a bit big for her to handle on her own. He dragged the fish in easily and she gasped when it's done. He handed her the grip to pull it from the water. 

“Reach in and pull him out. Two hands. Grab it by the mouth.” he hoped she didn't fall in.

She grunted as she pulled the thing up. It waggled around and Aurora flinched and looked at Noctis with wide eyes mixed with fright and confusion. That image of her then was surreal. His girl with a fish dangling from her grip. He wished Prompto was here to immortalize this moment but his memory would have to do.

“Did I get it right?”

He beamed at her, waving his hands in the air. “That was amazing! You did perfectly!” She looked at the fish then she grinned. 

“I did!”

He patted his leg. “Come here, let's see it.” she rushed over and he examined the fish. “Very nice, very nice Aurora. Look here, you see the lines here? That's the gills, this guy's gills are nice and pink. That's a good color. See how shiny his eyes are?” she nodded “He's a strong fish.”

“Aren't we going to eat him?”

“Well, yeah.”

“So it's good? Because he's pink?”

“Exactly. You don't want to eat an old gray ugly one do you?” he leaned in to tickle her neck. She giggled and scrunched her shoulders up.

“No noooooo!”

“You did great, Aurora! I could never have done it without you.” he pulled her in for a hug. 

Navyth was watching this whole thing, smiling. Noct looked to Aurora. “You want to show Navyth your first catch?” She picked the fish up and hurried to him. He crouched and gave it a look over. 

“Well well, this here's a very delicious looking Lucian Catfish. Well done, little lady, well done indeed.” Aurora puffed her chest out. 

“You gonna catch another one?” this gave her pause. She blinked then looked to Noctis who already had the lure in the water. He waved her back.

“Come on, I need my assistant.” 

“Yes! I gotta help my dad now, bye.” she took her fish and hurried back to the dock. Aurora sat between Noct's legs while he fished. She had her hands on the rod so she could get used to the feeling of it while he tried to reinforce the lesson.

“Okay, remember we only reel when it's still.”

“Daddy it changed direction!”

“Good eye, honey. Now, what do you want to do?”

“...Don't reel.”

“Right. We wait for him to get still again.”

“Uhm... now?”

“Feels like a good time. Let's reel.”

“Okay.... no, it's moving again!”

“He's trying to get off the hook. That's okay, though, because we're patient, right?”

Aurora sighed and Noct kissed her head. “You're doing great.”

“I want it now.”

“We'll ruin the line if we reel him in when he's thrashing.”

“Will it snap?”

“You betcha. You wanna try?”

“No.”

“Well, we need to wait. Feel it, I think he went still again. What do you want to do?”

Aurora didn't answer, she just reeled until the fish started splashing in the opposite direction.

“It's closer! Daddy, I can see him!”

“Yeah, look at him, you're so close!” Aurora gasped then as the fish leaped from the water. Noctis yanked the rod and hooked it tight, sending it back into the pond. 

“What was that?”

“He jumped out. When they do that you need to move fast, Aurora. Yank the rod the opposite direction of the way the fish is jumping.”

“...It's gonna jump again?”

“If it does, I can handle that part. You handle the reeling. Deal?”

“Deal.” she nodded. He still kept his hand over hers on the crank. 

Their catches quickly piled up and Aurora got more confident with each fish she pulled from the water. Noctis was beaming at her, congratulating her relentlessly. She seemed to like this, or at least she liked having success like this. There was time for one more. Noctis was sure they had enough for everyone but he didn't want to leave the fishing spot. Then it happened. A bite. Noctis could tell just from the first dip of the rod it was a large catch. He leaned forward, gripping it tight.

“Daddy, it's a BIG ONE.” Aurora could tell too. She was a natural, he felt so glad. He kissed her head.

“I think you're right, Aurora. Alright, hold on to the reel. This is very careful work. It'll take a while.”

“Why?”

“Well this guy is big like you said, he's not going to get pulled in very far each time we reel.”

“Do we have to?” maybe she was getting tired. 

“Well we can't just let him get away, can we? He'll take our lure with him when he goes.”

“...We gotta get him then.” she whispered. She sat still then, focused. It did take a long time but it was good repetition for Aurora.

“See the tension in the line? It's tougher now because this guy is stronger. He can snap our line if we're not careful, Aurora. What do you think we should do?”

“Reel when he gets still... but Daddy he doesn't stay still.”

“He's a smart fish, that's why he lived to get this big. But we're patient, right?”

“Gotta wait...” she sighed.

“He'll be delicious when Ignis cooks him up, I bet.”

“Daddy, I'm hungry now.”

“Let's finish this one and we'll go, I promise. Will you help me?”

“Yes.” it did take a long time but they reeled in a twenty pounder that would fill the rest of their crew. Nice big juicy filets. Noctis approached the water this time. 

“Let me pull this one out, sweetie.” Aurora had the grapple in her hands ready to hook the fish's lip. She stared wide-eyed at the specimen hovering in the water. Noctis plucked the tongs from her and lifted the thing out with one arm.

“Well, Aurora, how does he look? You think we should keep him?”

“Daddy, he's HUGE! NAVYTH, LOOK!” she ran over to the fisherman. Navyth had been observing them and was already congratulating her.

“Well well, that's a fine catch there, Miss Aurora. A mighty fine catch.”

“It's the biggest fish ever!”

“Well I don't know about that but... it's a wonderful catch for dinner. You should be proud, young lady. You did great.”

She grinned. “Thank you. Did you catch any, Mr. Navyth?” 

He smiled and showed her his cooler full of water and crowded with fish. Aurora gasped. “You got a lot more than us...”

“I let some of them go back in the water. We don't want to fish this so much that the pond loses all of its fish. You see those big beasts out there, Aurora?” he crouched and pointed over her shoulder at the two mammoths stalking through the water. 

“They look scary...”

“The long necks are a bit odd, I know. They're called Catoblepas. They eat out of this pond too and a monster that massive eats a lot every day. So it's important that we only fish what we need and try to fish in lots of places.”

“Oh... did we get too many?”

“Not at all, little lady. I think you did a fine job. But maybe you can try a new place next time, you'll catch new kinds of fish and discover all sorts of secrets about the land.” she nodded. Noctis was approaching her, their gear all put away, the rod gone into thin air again. 

“Welp, it's sundown. I guess it's time, Aurora. Ignis must have all the other ingredients he needs by now.”

“And I'm hungry.” 

“Well that settles it. Off we go. Say bye to Navyth.” Aurora waved. He nodded his head. 

“Good to meet a fellow fisherman.” he smiled at Noct. “Keep enjoying her while she's young, Noctis.” Noct paused at his real name but Navyth was already back to fishing. Noctis looked at him for a long moment before walking back to the chocobo. 

“Daddy, can we go fishing again?” Aurora was bounding back to their bird. His eyes widened and his voice was bubbly when he turned to his daughter with a warm smile. 

“Well, it'd be a waste if we let your fishing skills go unused. You're such a natural.” she grinned. He would start planning fishing trips in the future. Just him and his girl disappearing for as long as he could be away from the throne. 

“Mr. Navyth said to go some place new.”

“Well, we can explore for more places next time.”

“And see the chocobos again?”

“I think we can make that work. In exchange for some things...” Aurora's face fell, she looked at Noctis with an uncertain gaze. 

“Like what?”

“I was thinking we could work on keeping our space really clean for when Mommy comes home. If we  
can both work hard on that, I bet we can bring her to the ranch when she gets home.”

“We can??”

“We need to keep our clothes off the floor, and our books on the bookshelf, and our toys in the box. Okay?”

“Ah-huh.” Noctis took both her hands then and waited until she looked him in the eyes.

“Do we have a deal?”

“I want to go fishing too.”

“We can go fishing too.”

“Deal.” he grinned and pulled her in for a hug.

“That's my girl.” he stood up and spun her around until she was laughing. 

“Daddy! Higher!” he tossed her a couple times and her laughter could be heard from the camp, surely. 

“You're almost getting too big to toss, Aurora.”

“Nooo... one more time.” he considered if he'd feel it tomorrow and shrugged. One more toss. 

“Let's go back to camp, I thought you said you were hungry.”

“Oh. Yeah.” she chuckled and he put her in the saddle then leaped up himself. The bird made great time back to their haven. 

“It appears we are in for a feast tonight.” Ignis looked over the catch. Gladio killed a small herd of Garulas as well and they had sirloin to cook up. 

“You hunted too, Gladio. I'm hurt. You have little faith.”

“I just like variety in my meat.”

“Really, I don't remember us doubling up when we did this all the time.”

“Plus blondie has options in case the fish makes him throw up.”

“Ah, the truth comes out.” Noctis looked to Prompto who waved. 

“I'm ok. Hey do you want to go through the photos from today?”

“Yeah, sure. You should have seen Aurora. We caught a huge one.”

“Oh, yeah I caught that... I was getting some of Caris and then I maaaay have followed you guys to the dock.” 

“You did?”

“It's creepy, I know, but I didn't want to interrupt. You were having a daddy-daughter moment.” Prompto smiled. “I wanted to capture it though.” 

Noctis flipped through the camera roll. “You got so many... I was thinking how I wished you had been there to get some shots of this... thanks, Prompto. These mean a lot.”  
“Hey, I'm here to provide. Take any you want, take all of them.”

Carissimi stood at the stove to watch Ignis about to slaughter a still flapping fish.

“Daddy... are you going to... what is that knife for?” Caris' eyes were wide. Ignis paused. “What's going to happen to those fish?”

“Carissimi... I wonder if you might gather some of the flowers at the base of this rock for us.”

“Oh. Okay.” she didn't need a chaperone going into the grass. The sun wasn't set yet, they could see her and even when the sun set, there weren't daemons anymore. He killed the fish quickly and Carissimi quickly got distracted by Aurora. They ran around the grass below the camp and by the time they returned the fish were cooking.

“Daddy, where did the fish go?”

“They're back in the pond, Caris.”

“Oh... well good.” she ran after Aurora again. 

Gladio tilted his head as he spoke softly. “You just lied to her.”

“It is the difference between her eating and a very frustrating night.”

Noct chimed in. “Tired hungry kids are never fun.”

“She'll realize what you did.”

“And in time she will realize why I did it. She is not yet ready for the truth, Gladio.”

“Love her heart though.” Prompto was wistful as he watched the girls twirling around. 

Despite the feast, Prompto didn't eat much of his food and Gladio prodded at him. “You need to finish.”

“I'm okay, still a little sick.”

“Still?” Noct sounded concerned. Gladio persisted.

“You need to eat what's on your plate at least. You can't go not eating either. It won't help things.”

“I know...” Prompto picked at the rest of it. “It's delicious as always, Ignis. I wish I felt better, I'd eat more.”

“Ah, don't force yourself. I hope this passes quickly for you, Prompto.”

“Yeah... it takes me back though, camping. Us against the world, it was so scary then but... I only think that now that it's over. At the time it was just us, it was its own kind of fun between the terrifying things we were doing. I almost miss those times when it was just us out here.”

“I get that... but things were so uncertain. I wouldn't trade now for anything.” Noctis could see Prompto's point and he almost had the nostalgia too, when it was just him and his brothers. But he had such a weight on him then, losing his father, the crystal, his hometown, the uncertainty of the future, the uncertainty about Luna. Noctis stared at Aurora and Caris eating their food and Prompto followed his gaze then he grinned.

“That's true too. I didn't ever think this far ahead but now that we're here it's easy to romanticize the past. Back then we had no idea... but we made it through.”

“I'm proud of you guys. We had an impossible mission and we saw it through.” Noctis put it out there before he thought about it too much and clammed up. The other three blinked at him before Ignis smiled and raised his mug. 

“And you as well, Noct. And her majesty.” 

“I think she worked the hardest out of all of us.” Gladio finished the last of the fish as he motioned to the girls to keep eating. “I didn't expect to have to keep up with her as much as we did.”

“You fell for the stereotype of a delicate princess, Gladio. Lady Lunafreya only looks delicate.” Prompto chuckled. “She's like iron. Unbreakable.” he looked at Noctis. Had he gone too far? Noct was smiling so all was well. 

“It was the most surprising part of our journey, to travel with her.” Ignis mused. “Though, I believe Noct's anxiety was lower than it ever was the entire trek prior.”  
“Then it got high up again because he was too busy worrying about wearing her out with the rites.”

“But she never complained... not once. Even when it was evident how hard they were on her...” Prompto stared into the campfire. “She was always a source of optimism and hope...”

“You guys talk about her like she's gone.” Noct raised an eyebrow. “She'll be back in a few weeks.”

“Oh yeah, yeah... it's not the same though, we don't all cram into the car like we did then.”

“Even if we did, it won't be the same, you two are married now. You won't have that ridiculous blush you had every time we drove.”

“Oh... enough about that one, Gladio.”

“Didn't seem to hurt you though, considering Aurora's here.”

“That is really enough.”

Prompto raised his head from his plate. He had to derail them to something else. “I hadn't eaten this well until we were out here last time... now it's like my standard of living. I can't believe it sometimes.”

“Well it's just regular to me.”

“You haven't eaten like a commoner, Noct... anyway, it's dark. Should we put the little muffin heads to bed?” Prompto eyed the girls. “I see some cute girls who have heavy looking eyelids.”

“It is Caris' bedtime.” Ignis could tell she was getting droopy. 

“It was Aurora's bedtime a while ago.”

“Well! That settles it. Let's get to it, girls.” Prompto grinned. “Teeth brushing, PJs, blankets!”

“And stories.” Aurora inserted. 

“Yeah we need one or we can't go to sleep.”

“Oh... I...totally forgot any of Aurora's books.” Noct grit his teeth as he sighed.

“Well in your rush to get dressed this morning, It's lucky you remembered what you brought.” Ignis pointed out. “I suppose we can improvise.” 

Prompto leaped into the tent. “I want to do story time! Can I, girls?” they laughed and agreed and he began to tell a great long fantastical tale. The girls could be heard laughing.  
“Is he just making that story up?”

“Seems about right for him. Wait... no. He's retelling the Marlboro.”

“That one? Of all the... really? That was...” Noctis didn't want to put words to that time. Gladio looked tense too.

“When we were at our lowest.” Ignis broke the awkward silence “yet listen to him...” 

The story was quite silly and focused more on how bad the marlboro's breath was and how it sent them all running but in the end, Ignis knew how to fix it. The girls could be heard laughing.

“Even now he just... all the dark ugly moments we'd rather forget. He fixes them” Gladio stared into the tent. 

“I do not wish to forget.” Ignis sipped his water. “Those moments were arduous but they are vital to who we are and who we become. It shaped our retinue.”

“True... you don't have to get so preachy about it, Iggy.” Gladio shoved him by the shoulder. Ignis barely budged. 

“He could write some of those down, I know Aurora will ask for another one.”

“Or just invite him up to tell them himself. Prompto has a very distinct delivery.”

“Or just have sleepovers with Uncle Prompto. Luna and I can have the night alone.”

“Oooh, hey there lover boy. You gonna work out before you do that?” Gladio chuckled. 

Noct exhaled through his teeth. “When you have kids, Gladio, you just want sleep.”

“Indeed. Physical intimacy does come secondary many times.”

“Sucks for you guys.” Gladio sat up. “I'm gonna turn in. Get my spot in the dog pile.”

“I suppose we should join him.” Ignis looked to Noctis. “I think we had a very successful day, don't you, Noct?”

“Oh, it was great. I think the girls had a wonderful time.”

“I did as well. It is as Prompto said, at times I too miss our days out here.”

“Strange thing to reminisce about considering the context back then.”

“But I now have the benefit of knowing how it ended. We won, Noct.” Ignis smiled as he stood up and headed to the tent. “See you in the morning.”  
“Yeah, g'night.” 

It was too early and Noct blinked awake, thinking Aurora needed something. His phone was silent, the whole tent was still. He looked over but she was still fast asleep. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep himself when he noticed that Prompto was missing. Groaning could be heard in the distance. So that had roused him. He carefully pulled his shoes on and stepped around the others to exit the tent. As suspected, Prompto was the source of the noise some 50 feet away from camp, retching into the grass. 

“Hey... Prompto, you want some water?” he looked over then shook his head. He wiped his mouth and looked at his shoes.

“I don't want anything. I'm just gonna stay here while you eat breakfast too, the smell... might trigger it again.”

“You threw up?”

“Nothing to throw up anymore but yeah...” Noct sat on a nearby rock. His brow furrowed. 

“We need to go back to Insomnia and get your medicine.”

“Yeah, I need to talk to you about that. I was going to wait but I guess now is as good a time as any.” Prompto sat next to Noct and the soft tone and vulnerable look on his face brought Noctis back to the time in Zegnautus Keep when he admitted he was a magitek baby. He looked so resigned then as if he expected to be cast out or worse. As if Noctis would ever do such a thing to him. As if Noctis cared one iota about that.

“What's wrong? You can tell me.” they'd shared secrets before.

“I didn't forget my medicine. I can't take it right now.”

“Oh. That sucks. You need it bad.”

“Yeah that's what I need to talk to you about... things are going to change here soon, Noct... and I hope they can stay the same as much as possible but I need you to... know that....” he looked so distressed like he might vomit again. Noct was confused but he reached for his friend's shoulder.

“Hey, it's okay. It's just me. You can tell me anything. Just take a breath.”

“Yeah.... yeah I know. I already told you my biggest darkest secret and this isn't even bad news. I just hope things don't have to change too much.”

“So are you going to keep me guessing?” he had a suspicion already. 

Prompto was quiet for a long moment and his words were so soft they were almost a whisper. Noct might have missed them. 

“I'm pregnant, Noct.” he exhaled after saying it. The words hung in the air as Noctis took that in, then processed, then remembered he should be replying. 

“You... how long?”

“Couple months or so. Symptoms hadn't really hit hard until just recently. Smells have been getting me bad.”

“Yeah, I was noticing your sickness was different than before.”

“Oh I still get that but I can't use my medicine while I'm pregnant, it'll cause problems.”

“I see... well that's fantastic, Prompto. I'm happy for you, this is great news. I can't believe you kept it a secret this long. I had no idea.”

“We were going to wait longer but... I didn't want to lie about being sick. You need to know anyway in case you don't want me on the crownsguard anymore.” Prompto worried his hands together. 

“Is that what's got you so anxious? I mean, you need time off, you take it. But if you want to come back afterward, and I want you to come back, you're always my best friend and the crownsguard isn't the same without you. Unless you want to leave after the baby. I understand.”

Prompto paused, then he nodded and took a deep breath. “Thanks, Noct... I needed to hear that. I feel better now. I want to come back after the baby. I mean, Ignis is basically a single parent, and Gladio and I... We can make this work.”

“I know you will... I bet he's over the moon about this.”

Prompto couldn't help his smile. “Oh you know it. I was so sure he'd come charging in to the throne room the morning I told him, booming about how he was going to be a father. You should have heard him before we left to come get you, it's all he'd talk about for days.”

Noctis laughed. “Sounds about right... what about you, though? How are you feeling?” 

Prompto got quite, thinking. His hand moved to his belly and he looked at his knees, his eyes got overly bright. 

“Pretty okay other than the sickness. I'm not that tired. Don't think I'm a sap here but... I'm so damn happy, Noct. I want this baby so bad. Gladio and I didn't talk about it but we'd been trying for a while... now that it's happening, I can't wait.”

“They'll be here before you know it, believe me. Nine months only sounds like a long time.”

“I know. I look at Aurora and Caris... I want to run after our kid too, snapping photos, teaching them things, passing down our hobbies.”

“Gladio's gonna be a great dad.”

“I know... I want to see that the most.”

“You too.”

“You think so? I think... well I mean I've read some books already, it seems doable... I have to develop my parenting style. I don't think I'll ever be like Gladio but... he had a much more involved father then I did. He's got a better background. But I can read lots of books and catch up, I think.”

“That's... not exactly true. Honestly, you can read anything you want, but parenting is learned by experience. Luna burned through books when Aurora was coming, and I can't tell you how few she's actually referred to since she was born. Experience always trumps book learning. Ask me if you have any questions.”

“I guess you would know. And I have you and Iggy both so... that's a big help.”

“You do. Just let us know if you need anything. I want to help make this work for you two.”

“We're fine right now but.... thanks, Noct.”

“I'm glad for you guys. You deserve this.”

Prompto smiled. “Yeah... I just hope there isn't too much of an age gap between ours, Aurora, and Caris... it'd be nice if they were all friends.”

“Sure they will be. I mean the four of us aren't all the same age. They'll know each other basically their whole lives. Why wouldn't they be friends?”

“Yeah... good point.”

A shuffling noise could be heard at the camp. 

“That'll be Ignis.” Prompto looked to the haven. “We better go back.”

“You sure you feel okay?”

“I can always run back here if I'm not.”

“True. Hey... let me help you with breakfast.” Noctis poked his head up to smile at his adviser who blinked back at him.

“I never thought I'd see the day...”

“Believe it, specs. I'm up before you. What are we eating? More from last night's catch?”

“Afraid there are only leftovers of the sirloin. Perhaps some vegetables will suffice to supplement. You are skilled at mincing them.”

Noct groans. “Might help Prompto out, they aren't as fragrant.”

“I trust you to see to it then.”

“On it.”

“Is there something I can do to help?” Prompto was sat in one of the chairs watching them work. Ignis waved a hand. 

“No, you needn't lift a finger. You are ill.”

“Ah about that. I'm not really sick. Well, I am... no. Maybe I should wait until Gladio is up...” 

“You've started now.” Ignis turned over his shoulder to face him. “What's the trouble?”

“I just got finished telling Noct. It's not a secret anymore, I'm not really sick. My medicine... I didn't forget it, Ignis, I can't take it right now.” he paused taking a steadying breath.  
Ignis turns around to face them, gauging the blond carefully. “Hm... then I believe congratulations are in order.”

“Wh... how did you... did you know?”

A small smile, just satisfaction that he was right. “Given the circumstances and your statement just now, I believe it is clear to anyone paying attention.”

Prompto looked at the ground. “Guess I did a poor job trying to hide it.”

“No, I am simply perceptive and we have a history. I can detect more in you than others. Aside, it is a private matter, there was no reason for me to pry.”

“How long did you know?”

“I had an idea earlier today, you've never reacted to scents before and Aranea responded quite profoundly to certain scents while carrying Carissimi.”

“Oh, experience, right. Silly of me to forget.”

“I have some foods Aranea was able to keep down when we get back to the capital you should try some.”

“Really, Ignis? Thank you, that'd help a lot. Are you sure I can't help in some way?”

“Just rest... I think the girls will be up soon, keeping them engaged will take all your attention.”

“Right... I'll flip through the photos until then. You didn't get a chance last to look at them last night.” they work in silence for a while. 

“Hey, I think you'll want to look at these Iggy, I got good ones of the girls. I have one of them both standing with the chocobo chicks.”

“Print all of them Luna will want to keep them. She hoards your photos of Aurora.”

“That's why I try to take a lot of them. If it makes her happy.”

Noctis returned to the cooktop and Iggy strolled over once its all plated up, he parsed through the photos as well and took some of Carissimi and a few of all of them.

“You can have any of them you want, I can make prints back home too.”

“They're all very striking, Prompto... but these will do. I too have a collection of photos.”

“Yeah, Caris is already so big. I remember when she was too shy to talk to new people.”

Noct chuckled “Yeah she hated me as a baby, remember? She'd cry any time I held her.”

“Infants are particular, often for no discernible reason, Noct, you and I both know that.”

“True... it was kind of cute, though, she'd cry and the only person who could calm her down is you.”

“It's not illogical. I am her father, after all, she is the most familiar with me.”

“And Aranea... she was around more then.”

“She dedicated time to Carissimi's young life, then she had to return to her work outside the capital.” Ignis sounded resigned. “Her efforts help maintain the peace. Her time away is a necessary evil... though it is difficult.”

“How do you two manage? If you don't mind me asking.”

“We do not have a large quantity of time together, so we focus on having a high quality instead. I have found it is just as meaningful as spending each day together.”

“True enough, I don't get to see Aurora every day, sometimes I only see her going to bed at night. Plus Luna has to go to Tenebrae sometimes.” Noct sighed. 

“Good tips guys... ah, hey Noct... I think you've got a visitor.” Umbra padded into the camp and sat at Noct's side. The king smiled at him, crouched, pet him, and took the notebook out. He read and Prompto watched the smile bloom in his eyes before it reached his mouth. He had this glow any time he read messages from Lunafreya. He couldn't help it, he took a photo. Noctis didn't flinch. 

_I adore this photo! We'll have to go together when I return. Aurora, the flower is so lovely. Here is one from where I am now._

A sylleblossom is pressed into the book with a gold seal like several others are throughout the book. Noctis brushed his fingers along the petals. They were still soft. He pulled it out of the book.

“Hey Prompto... lemme see your photos.” Noctis didn't seem to notice Prompto's camera was still up. He just had his hand out.

“Oh, the ones you picked? Here.” he steps over to deliver them and Noctis flips through them and slides one photo into the notebook. 

I'll give your flower to Aurora when she wakes up. She's met real chocobos now. Don't stay away too long.

He replaced the sylleblossom with a feather from the black chocobo. He tucked it under the gold seal. He'd saved it for Aurora but it would come back in time. They could give it to her later. He looked it over and slowly dragged his fingers over Luna's handwriting. 

He closed the book and returned it to Umbra.

“You want some food?” he went to get the sirloin leftovers. “Here, you must be hungry.” the dog waited a moment then quickly cleaned the plate. Noctis offered him water and a head scratch.

“Stay safe out there, ok?” he looked to the tent. “Aurora will be sad she missed you.” 

“We needn't inform her, then.” Iggy was nursing his morning ebony. The sun had risen, the breakfast was warm, Prompto was even able to keep it all down. There was a rustling in the tent and slowly Gladio stepped out, a girl under each arm. Aurora was still droopy eyed and non-vocal. Carissimi was smiling like this was a game. 

“Good morning, Gladio, girls.”

“Sup.” Gladio eyed Prompto's empty plate as he set the girls down in the last chair. They were small enough they could sit together. Before Noct could get up, Gladio presented both of them with a plate and fork. He sat on the ground with his own food. 

“So... good morning.” Prompto said gently. Gladio just grunted while he ate. Noct watched Aurora and Caris, sighing when they got food on the ground. At least they were outside and the wildlife would clean up after them.

“We heard the good news.” Ignis smiled at Gladio who stopped mid-bite with a raised eyebrow. 

“Welcome to the club, Gladio.” Noct raised his cup.

He blinked at Prompto then his eyes softened and he grinned. “Thanks. It feels good... feels really good.”

“I know.” Ignis relaxed in his chair while sipping.

“This is so strange... there's no urgency this time...we can stay out here and relax as long as we want.” Prompto sighed. 

“Yeah but we've still got a schedule to keep up. Noct's got to get back on the throne soon.” Gladio watched the girls toddle off after abandoning their meals. Half eaten, little more could be asked at their age. 

Noctis sighed. “Maybe let them run around a bit first, tire them out before we head back.”

Ignis nodded. “Should make for a quiet drive home.”

“Aww more photo ops! I'll chaperone!” Prompto ran off with the girls to play in the surrounding field. He pointed out the view for them. 

“Look through the trees there, you can see the disc! And there, that's Alstor Slough. We used to come here. We have a lot of memories here.”

“I like it!” Aurora declared. Carissimi stood up.

“I want to come back!”

“I hope we can soon.” Prompto paused. “And... maybe you'll have a new friend to bring with you.”

“Who?”

“Oh, not sure yet... I'll introduce you later on.”

“Is this about the club Gladio is in?” Caris asked. 

“The club? Oh. Oh... yeah actually. It's exactly about that.”

“Oh. Can we go too?”

“No, not yet. But Gladio and I are... going to bring someone for you to meet.”

“From the club?”

“...Yes. We are.” he smiled, more to himself than to them. “Hey, are you two looking forward to seeing the chocobos again?” their eyes lit up and Prompto smirked as he snapped another photo. 

They returned to Wiz' ranch again and then went home. Umbra was waiting at the citadel when they returned in the evening.

“Back already? She's pulling an all-nighter, I guess. We've got you running all over the place.” Noctis pet the dog with a sympathetic look. “At least come in and sleep.” the dog walked closely to him as they headed back inside. Aurora and Caris took turns petting him under the guidance of the four men. 

“Careful now.

“Be gentle, Carissimi.”

“Don't pull his fur.”

“Stay away from his eyes and ears, okay?”

They were young and had poor motor skills but also they didn't understand how to be gentle. They meant well and Noctis was sure Umbra somehow knew that. He was more than patient with the girls and sat while they learned how to better pet him. Noctis got him some more food to eat while he read the notebook.  
“Aurora, come here, mommy sent you something.”

She was not paying attention, too busy running around with Caris. Noct could demand her focus but he sighed and read it himself. 

_I love it! I showed it to the staff, they love it even more. They are sending gifts. Miss you more each day. Call me later. I want to hear your voice._

_Can't wait. Been lonely without you. We had an adventure. Tell you about it soon._

He added another photo of Aurora and her first catch that Prompto captured. 

_She's a natural._

When he finished he looked up and the guys were entertaining the girls. Well, Prompto and Gladio were. Ignis had disappeared downstairs with the promise of making something Prompto could keep down. He flipped through the notebook a while and enjoyed the break from the kids. Gladio and Prompto could use the practice anyway. When Ignis reappeared, Noctis returned the notebook to Umbra. 

“Take a nap before you go out this time, okay?” he rubbed his head. “So what are we doing now?”

Ignis had a whole cart full of plates that he arranged on the dining table. Prompto stepped forward, mesmerized.

“Iggy this is art... it's more than art it's... I don't have words! Your food at camp was amazing but this is presentation. I have to get photos!” 

“You flatter me.” Ignis smiled but he seemed to enjoy the attention. 

“No no! I think this could go in one of those cooking magazines, it's amazing!”

“Well rather than admiring it, I would prefer that you eat it. We must narrow down what will and won't work for your diet.”

“This isn't all mine, is it?”

“This is for all of us, however, I have prepared some of everything for you. I have made bland items to help with your nausea.”

“Bland? You? Ignis can you even do bland?”

“Daddy, what's bland?”

“Plain and boring, Carissimi.”

“Oh. I don't want any of that.”

“Then I will forbid any get on your plate. To answer your question, Prompto, I can when the need arises as it just has. Now if you'll be good enough to eat some of everything, I can make a list of what dishes will work for you.”

“Oh! Yeah. On it!” they all sat. Gladio and Ignis watched Prompto as he ate. Ignis was taking notes and Prompto was sighing at the flavor. 

“Iiiiggggyyyy. You even do subtle flavors so well!”

“Didn't we have a soup like this on the road?” Gladio drank his straight from the bowl. “Oh right. We did. Because someone got sick on the trip.”

“Hey, that was different. Iggy was nice to me then too.”

“Letting you continue on sick would have been a detriment to the group.” 

“Matter of fact as always...” Noctis sighed as he ate his food. It was normal to him but then again he had a refined palate apparently. 

“Daddy can we make ice cream?” Aurora spoke up. Noctis blinked at her. She had her best beseeching eyes ready for him. 

“Ice cream??” Caris' eyes sparkled a bit. 

“Ah... maybe in a little while. We're here for dinner now.”

“But you made it last time...”

“So that's what the dishes were about yesterday morning. Had a night cap did you?” Ignis folded his arms. 

“We had a rough night. Thought it might help.” Noctis shrugged. “Didn't help with waking up though.”

“Sure, blame it on your bedtime.” Gladio rolled his eyes. 

“Aww, that's so cute. Noct, teach me how to make it!” Prompto bounced a bit on the balls of his feet. 

“Ignis has the real skills. He taught me. Might as well learn from him.”

“Whoops, I should have known. Begging your forgiveness, Iggy.” Prompto touched his hands together.

“No offense taken. I can show you, it might serve you well the same as it has Noct.”

“Oh, I bet it will! Easy way to spoil kids.

“Well can we have a story instead?” the girls looked to Prompto. He paused and looked to Noct before he replied. He seemed stunned they were giving him expectant pouts.

“A story? It's not bedtime yet.”

“Pleeeeease?”

“Well I guess... you want to hear about the time we had to push the Regalia aaaaall the way to Hammerhead?”

“Why?” Caris' eyes went wide. 

“Well, it broke.”

“Ew. No.” Aurora was already bored. 

“No? But we worked so hard to get it there!”

“How about the time we had to find that injured chocobo?” Gladio added. The girls focused on him. He smiled as he leaned in across the table from them. They leaned in too.

“How was it hurt?”

“Yeah, is it okay?”

“Oh, it's fine... your uncle Prompto saved its life. It was going to get eaten but he saved it from certain death.” the girls gasped. “A huge behemoth bigger than the citadel. It only ate chocobos.”

“Noooo!” they both whined.

“But that's where Prompto came in... with his gun and his saw... he went out to save the chocobo and slay the monster. All by himself.”

Noctis tried not to laugh as Gladio went on embellishing one of their chocobo rescues. The girls ate it up. Ignis nursed his ebony, Prompto nursed his food slowly and kept it all down. Umbra was asleep on the floor by Noctis' chair. There was still an empty seat at the table that ought to be filled by Luna. Still, Noctis didn't feel alone. The stories went on all evening, embellished in all the right places. At the girls' bedtime, they all parted ways. Traveling took it out of Noctis every time and he felt like he could sleep for the first time since Luna left. Sad that it had to come to this when she was away. Aurora crawled into bed with him and they fell asleep. Noctis didn't open his eyes until morning.


End file.
